¿Vuelta a casa?
by Soda Stereo
Summary: Mittens debe afrontar momentos terribles. De ese modo sabrá que es lo que realmente quiere. (Mal Summary. Lo se) One-Shot.


En algún lugar de Los Ángeles, más específicamente un callejón, una gata de color negro con algunas manchas blancas en el estómago caminaba de un lado al otro mientras pensaba muchas cosas mientras se aproximaba la medianoche.

"¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad? No. Tiene que ser otra cosa. No puede ser que sienta esas cosas. Tengo que seguir mi vida y no mirar el pasado. Ya he tomado una decisión. Aunque no haya sido la mejor, es la que he tomado y tengo que vivir con ella." Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. "No soy y nunca he sido una gata hogareña. Por eso me fui." Se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego se aproximó a una caja un poco golpeada en la que, en él pasado, se distribuían discos de alguna banda de Latinoamérica. Al lado de ellos, un recorte contaba el trágico suceso de la muerte de su cantante. Se sentó frente a la entrada de la caja y suspiró.

X:- ¡Mittens! Tienes que venir a ver esto.- Una voz aguda y burlona salió del inició de callejón en la que se encontraba Mittens.

Mittens:- Ahora no puedo Azul. Estoy algo ocupada- Contestó Mittens con un dejo de tristeza.

Azul:- Vamos Mittens. ¿Otra vez te planteas si realmente tendrías que haber dejado a esa familia? ¿O es acaso sobre ese perro Blot del que tanto te preocupas?- Se acercó a Mittens con paso dudoso.

Mittens:- Es "Bolt". Y no me esto pensando en eso.- La miró dando su mejor sonrisa.

Azul:- Bueno. Parece que Zeta quiere enamorarte. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Además, alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos. ¿No quieres estar sola? Zeta es lindo y protector ¿De verdad lo rechazarías?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Mittens:- No lo sé. A lo mejor le doy una oportunidad. Lo he estado considerando.-

Azul le sonrió cálidamente y mientras se iba le hizo un gesto con la pata para que la siguiera. Mittens se levantó y la siguió. "Tal vez debería hacer una nueva vida. Zeta es alguien bueno, protector y lindo. Y desde que me vio quiere estar conmigo." Sin que Mittens se percatara, Azul la esperó al final del callejón.

Azul:- Mittens. Zeta quiere hablar contigo.- Le dijo ella con confianza.- Te espera en el monte a las afueras de Los Ángeles.

Mittens:- Iré allí para hablar con el.- Contestó con suavidad.

Azul:- Suerte Mittens. Te quiero.-

Mittens:- Yo también Azul. Gracias por todo.-

Mittens le sonrió por última vez y se dio vuelta para dirigirse al monte. "Si quiero tener una nueva vida, debería decirle que sí. Solo espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión." Caminó por avenidas evitando cualquier contacto con los humanos. Siempre saludando a sus amigos y conocidos. Y pensando que iba a decirle a Zeta. Para su sorpresa, una Galgo estaba hablando sobre Bolt.

X:- ¡CHICA! BOLT ESTA SOLTERO- Dijo ella para luego soltar un grito de emoción.

X2: Una border collie soltó otro grito-¿Pero no era que había una gata junto a él?-

X3:- Yo escuche que ella lo dejó. Pero no sabía que era verdad- Era una pastor alemán.

X:- ESTA SOLTERO CHICAS- Al terminar de decir eso, todas soltaron el mismo grito de emoción.

"Fangirls. No hay remedio con ellas" Sin embargo, algo en su interior se encendió. En su mente, un sentimiento creció de forma inmediata hasta el punto de ocupar toda su mente. Pero fue en un instante. Como un parpadeo, yéndose con mucha rapidez. "Son unas idiotas".

Siguió su camino hacia el monte en el que la esperaba zeta cruzando varias avenidas. Sin embargo, al pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos, una noticia captó su atención casi al instante.

Reportero: No era muy alto y con cabello un poco canoso. Su voz era algo ronca pero potente y transmitía cierta seguridad. - Parece que si Ángela. Penny ha dejado de hacer series y películas debido a un desorden emocional. Según nos han dicho, sus abuelos desaparecieron, su padre ha muerto y su gata la ha abandonado.

Ángela: Era de mediana estatura, además de ser rubia. Su voz era aguda e infantil.- Es una lástima que ella este pasando esto. No se lo merece después de todo lo que hizo.

El programa cambió para dar paso a una película de acción y que, realmente, no le interesaba mucho. Pero ella se encontraba parada. "¡¿Ella está pasando por eso?! No puedo creerlo. Pobre Penny." La mente de Mittens empezó a ser opacada por cierta tristeza. "Le he hecho daño a Penny... Y al roedor. Ellos no se lo merecían. También le cause mucho daño a" Exhaló un aire frio. "A Bolt." Al pronunciar ese nombre, un escalofrió recorrió a Mittens. "Aún recuerdo las palabras de Bolt..."

Mittens:- No vuelvas sin Razón-

X:- ¿Con quién hablas Mittens?- Una voz grave pero suave surgió de atrás de ella.

Mittens:- Con nadie Charlie. Solo recordaba unas palabras de alguien especial.- Se dio vuelta para prestarle atención a un Pastor Alemán de mediana edad.

Charlie: Sus ojos denotaban cierta preocupación- ¿No estarás pensando en ese tal Bolt?- Preguntando como si intentara adivinar. Al ver que Mittens se quedó callada, dijo- Justo en el blanco- una pequeña sonrisa.

Mittens:- ¿Tienes problemas en que piense en él?- Su voz empezó a elevarse de tono.

Charlie:- Wow… Wow… Wow.- Respondió mientras hacia un gesto con las patas- Yo no soy tu enemigo Mittens. No te enojes conmigo- Contestó riendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza fraternalmente.

Mittens: Suspiró.- No sé qué hacer Charlie. He abandonado a mi familia y les he causado mucho daño. Pero sé que no pertenezco a una vida hogareña. Pertenezco a la calle.-

Charlie:- Pero…. ¿Tú que quieres?-

Mittens:- Quiero estar tranquila y que todos a mi alrededor estén bien.

Charlie:- ¿Tú crees que tu decisión fue correcta?-

Mittens:- Yo creo que hice lo que a mí me pareció correcto. Yo jamás he sido una gata…-

Charlie:- Mittens. Siempre das la misma excusa. Hace meses das esa pobre excusa. No escapaste porque, supuestamente, eras una gata callejera. Esa era la simple excusa. Es la simple excusa que das todos los días y la dices para hacerte sentir mejor. Te diré porque escapaste. Escapaste porque veías a Bolt todo los días y no te atrevías a decirle "Te amo". Te fuiste porque no soportabas amar a Bolt. Creías que había diferencias abismales por ser un gato y un perro. Creíste que el amor solo es correspondido si son de la misma especie. Y eso es algo que me di cuenta cuando me contaste tu historia.- Vio que unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Mittens.- Lo siento Mittens. Pero debías afrontar la verdad. Si te he herido, perdón. Pero no me gusta ver que la gente se engañe todos los días.

Las lágrimas dieron paso a una Mittens destrozada. Abrazó a Charlie como si fuera un padre y empezó a llorar hasta que se sintió cansada de hacerlo. Charlie simplemente se calló y esperó a que ella terminara de llorar. Como un buen amigo.

Charlie:- Veo que llorar te hizo sentir mejor. Espero que sepas que debes hacer.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara

Mittens:- Creo que debería volver con ellos. No tengo nada que perder.- Mientras se preparaba para ir a su antigua casa, Charlie la detuvo.

Charlie:- No te olvides de Zeta. Te está esperando en las afueras de Los Ángeles.

Mittens: Se paró en seco y soltó un suspiro.- Me había olvidado...- De sus ojos brotaron nuevamente unas pequeñas lágrimas- ¿Qué debo hacer Charlie?

Charlie:- Creo que deberías decirle la verdad a Zeta. El seguramente lo entendería.-

Mittens:- ¿Tú crees que él entendería? Él siempre me ha buscado. Siempre ha querido estar conmigo y siempre ha intentado conquistarme. El me ama, pero yo...- Se calló al instante.

Charlie:- Tú amas a Bolt. Y amas a tu familia. Quieres estar con ellos. Y deberías ir con ellos.- Su voz era suave y tranquila.- Te dejare. Tengo que irme Mittens. Piensa en todo y toma le decisión que te parezca más correcta.

Mittens observó cómo se fue Charlie mientras pensaba que iba a decirle a Zeta. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Mittens siguió recorriendo calles vacías hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una hermosa colina con vista a la luna se encontraba allí. Y Mittens supuso que allí debía de estar Zeta, por lo que empezó a subirla con mucha lentitud. Una vez en la sima, Mittens se sentó en el medio de esta y se dispuso a observar con atención en busca de Zeta. Sin embargo, una voz detrás de ella la asustó. Se dio vuelta y observo el origen de aquella voz.

Zeta:- Mittens. Menos mal que has venido. Ya me estaba preocupando.- Un gato de color negro se aproximó a ella en un rápido movimiento. Era un poco más alto que ella pero tenía la misma contextura de ella. Sus ojos eran de color azul. – Supongo que te han dicho cuál es la razón por la que te traje aquí.-

Mittens:- Sí. Sé cuál es la razón. Y yo también tengo que decirte algo sobre eso. Pero empieza tú- Dio su mejor sonrisa.

Zeta: Sonrió con suavidad y con una suave voz dijo- Mittens. Tú sabes que siempre te amé y te amo con todo mi corazón. No dejo de pensar en ti nunca estés en donde estés. Y siempre que estoy a tu lado, me siento más vivo. Como ha dicho un Humano. "El fin de amar, es sentirse más vivo". Y yo quería saber Mittens, ¿Qué sientes por mí?- En sus ojos se reflejaba una ilusión que a Mittens le molestó y preocupó.

Mittens: Sintió una gran incomodidad al escuchar esas palabras.- Zeta…- Suspiró.- Yo lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo corresponder tu amor. Yo amo a otra persona y te ruego que entiendas esto.-

Zeta:- Si no me amas a mí, ¿A quién amas?- Su tono era lastimero.

Mittens:- Yo amo a Bolt.-

Zeta:- ¿¡A Bolt?! ¿A ese sucio perro? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ÉL que no tenga yo? ¿Por- Su voz denotaba cierto enojo y desesperación

Mittens:- Alto- Su voz fue seca y cortante. Casi gritando.- Te voy a decir dos cosas. Primero. Vuelves a llamar sucio a Bolt y juró por mi vida que tú nunca verás la luz del Sol. Segundo. Puede que Bolt no sea perfecto. Puede que incluso sea de diferente especie. E incluso que tú seas mucho más apuesto que él.- Tomó aire y continúo con su tono seco- Pero es a EL perro al que yo amo. Y a ti no te voy a amar nunca. Acostúmbrate a eso. Y no me interesa que tengas que decir. Ya he comprendido que tú nunca me tendrás.- Se dio vuelta dejando a Zeta con una expresión perpleja y muy triste.

Mittens volvió a la ciudad y con mucha rapidez buscó la casa de Penny. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Ella tropezó varias veces para seguir corriendo sin darse por vencido. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, divisó la casa. Sonrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y felicidad. Cruzó la reja y luego el umbral. Se paró en seco frente a la puerta para perros y una corriente fría le golpeó en la cara dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido antes. "Los he lastimado. Ellos no me perdonarían. Pero…* Suspiró *No tengo nada que perder." Una vez pensado eso, Mittens entró en la puerta para perros e inhaló un suave aroma hogareño. Un aroma que le produjo una sensación de seguridad que ella había olvidado.

Al entrar no pudo distinguir nada. Solo pudo escuchar un perfecto y armónico silencio. Avanzó con lentitud para chocarse contra un objeto de madera. Se froto la cara varios segundos. "Auch. Esto debe ser la cocina". Se levantó e intento esquivar las sillas. Sin embargo logró volver a chocarse contra un objeto metálico. Irritada, golpeó el objeto y se abrió mostrando su interior lleno de comida. "Bien. Este es el refrigerador" Para su suerte, el refrigerador estaba al lado del pasillo que conducía a la sala. Mittens lo cerró y se encaminó hacia la sala sin perder más tiempo. Dejándose llevar por su memoria, giro a la derecha y encontró los peldaños de la escalera (Con los cuales también se golpeó). Frustrada por los golpes, Mittens subió con rapidez la escalera y para su sorpresa, la puerta del dormitorio de Penny estaba abierta e iluminada por una tenue luz que provenía de la ventana. Avanzó con lentitud y se paró en el rellano de la puerta.

Un perro de color blanco se despertó bruscamente y, alterado, empezó a mirar de un lado a otro. Sinn embargo, a los segundos se tranquilizó. Se levantó con lentitud y se aproximó a la ventana. Observó el paisaje unos segundos y luego trepo por la ventana. Mittens, sin dudarlo, lo siguió con lentitud. Subió a la cama de la persona que es encontraba dormida y luego se dirigió a la ventana. Allí, de un rápido movimiento, subió al techo sin producir ruido alguno. Para su sorpresa, Bolt estaba allí mirando la luna.

Bolt:- Que linda que es la vida- Dijo con un tono de alegría.

Mittens maulló con suavidad para lograr que Bolt se de vuelta. Sin embargo, él ni se inmuto. Maulló por segunda vez y esta vez logró que Bolt se diera vuelta.

Bolt:- Buenas noches Mittens. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo con un tono suave

Mittens:- Hola Bolt…. Vine a saber cómo estabas.- Dijo de un modo extraño.

Bolt:- Bien. No me quejo.- Sonrió- ¿Tú?-

Mittens:- Bien.- Mintió rápidamente. Quería saber cómo estaban las cosas por aquí.- Se apresuró a seguir con la mentira.

Bolt: Su mirada se dirigió a los ojos de Mittens poniéndola nerviosa. Su voz seguía siendo suave- Dime la verdad Mittens. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Mittens:- ¿No puedo saber cómo estás?- Contestó ofendida y sonrojada- ¿Es que acaso no me crees?-

Bolt:- No.- empezó a cambiar suavemente su voz- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Hay alguna razón lógica?-

Mittens:- Deberías. Si no fuese por mí, no hubieras vuelto con Penny.- Contestó en tono acusador.

Bolt:- Tienes razón. No te lo niego. Y me hiciste comprender como vivía. Pero. Si no fuese por mi decisión de salvar a Penny, tú no tendrías una familia.-

Mittens:- Si no fuera por mí tú nunca hubieras salvado a Penny- Su voz empezó a subir de tono hasta llegar al punto de gritar.

Bolt:- No. Yo escuche el incendio. Tú no lo hiciste.-Su voz era suave y tranquila.

Mittens:- Tú sabes que si no te hubiera detenido, no lo habrías escuchado.-

Bolt:- Cierto.- Se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Mittens:- Ya te lo dije Bo- La interrumpieron

Bolt:- Quiero la verdad.- Su voz cambió drásticamente. Paso de ser suave a ser seria. Sus ojos cruzaron con los de Mittens.

Mittens:-…- Miró a la Luna para evitar ver a Bolt. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.- Quiero volver con ustedes.

Bolt:- Primero quiero escuchar porque te fuiste. Quiero escucharlo de tus palabras.

Mittens:- No soy un gata hogareña Bolt. Soy una gata callejera. No estoy acostumbrada a que me den todo en un plato y reciba mimos constantemente. Necesito vivir Bolt. Sentir la adrenalina. Pero por desgracia, esos 2 meses que pase en casa de Penny me cambiaron mucho. Y no podía volver a ser una gata callejera. Lo he intentado durante estos 3 meses.- Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

Bolt:- Mittens. Voy a decirte esto lo más claro que se me permita. Yo sé que tu deseo es volver a la casa de Penny. Y de eso no hay duda. Yo también quiero. Pero ten en cuenta que el daño que hiciste en esta casa va a ser muy difícil de reparar. Hasta Rhino se sintió mal cuando nos abandonaste. Puede que Penny se sienta feliz de volver a verte. Pero no esperes más de mí. Ve a la cama de Penny y ronronéale. Se dará cuenta de que volviste.- Le dio la espalda.

Mittens:- ¿Es tu última palabra?- Sintió que sus patas empezaban a rendirse.

Bolt:- Si.-

Mittens: Empezó a caminar hacia la ventana que daba al cuarto de Penny.- Bolt… Lo siento de verdad. Jamás quise abandonarte. Realmente no quería decirte lo mucho que significas para mí Bolt. Te amo.- Al decir eso, Mittens sintió que se sacaba un gran peso de encima.- Yo sé que tu no lo haces. Pero yo sí te amo.

Bolt: Suspiró con tristeza.- Yo si te amo a ti. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que haya hecho semejante daño.- Se dio vuelta. Su mirada era fría. Mittens se quedó quita. Volvió a voltearse y se dirigió a la ventana- Solo seremos amigos. El tiempo decidirá si te perdonare o no.- Entró al cuarto de Penny mientras decía- Buenas Noches Mittens-

Mittens se quedó helada con la mirada perdida. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas hasta llegar a su mentón en donde cayeron hacia el techo de la pequeña casa. "Bolt. Eres un idiota" Fue lo único que pudo pensar. Lentamente entró en la ventana y se acercó a Penny. Dirigió una última mirada a Bolt y observó cómo salió de la habitación. Mittens, con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a ronronearle a Penny.


End file.
